My Birthday Gift to You!
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: An advanced birthday oneshot for Ryoma! please read to find out... it's quite sweet, i assure you! a RyoKag pairing... short drabble-Oneshot! best friends, birthday, feelings, a gift! interested... please read and review...


_**A/N: THIS IS AN ADVANCED BIRTHDAY ONESHOT FOR RYOMA-KUN WITH RYOMAxKAGOME AS THE PAIRING…**_

_**Two best friends, one of their birthday, one's feelings revealed, the other's most prized gift… that's what this oneshot is about… please read and review… this is a oneshot-drabble kinda thing… please enjoy…**_

_**As usual, I own nothing but the plot… the warning would be OOCness… and the sudden twist and turns I like to add…set in the PoT universe... no descriptions will be given…**_

_**Please read and review…**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Kagome sat in the courts behind the shrine that Nanjirou seemed to take care of. It was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve and her best friend, Ryoma's birthday.

She hadn't given him his birthday gift yet, even though she had seen the 'Where is my gift?' look he had given her earlier on in the day. Instead, all she had said was that she would meet him at their training courts in the evening, at 6:30. And that's where she was now

As she waited for her Ryoma-kun, she thought back to the day almost 4 years ago when she had first met him, in America, during a junior tournament. They hadn't really liked ach other on first sight, nor did they hate each other at first sight.

After a few meeting, the two managed to understand each other and became the best of friends- so much so that Kagome had followed him to Japan, just to meet him and his senpais who he seemed to admire a lot, even though he would never admit it to anyone else.

She was so lost in thought, that she never noticed her best friend walk up and stand behind her. She snapped out of them when she felt hands on her shoulders. "Where's my gift?" she heard Ryoma's voice against her ear, making her smile softly.

Without turning around to face him, she crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Play a game against me, and then I'll give you the gift."

She heard a soft, "Che… fine.." from him before he pulled his hands away to pick up the racket he had placed on a nearby bench. Kagome smiled and took her own racket in hand before moving to the other side of the court as he took his place on the side opposite her.

They started the game and Kagome played with all her heart trying to continue the game for as long as she could. She knew she was delaying giving him her gift, but her gift wasn't anything material. It was a sentimental gift, given from her heart in the form of words.

But she was very nervous, what if he didn't feel the same way for her as she felt for him? What if he only liked her as a friend? What if… ? These questions kept on invading her thoughts at the speed of light. She didn't want to be rejected by the one she cared for the most; sure, the other regulars of the Seigaku boys team were special to her, but they were like her brothers.. But Ryoma? Ryoma was the one guy she'd wanted to date since the time she understood what love was.

Unknown to her, Ryoma had had enough of Kagome's uncertain lengthening of their match. He started renewing his efforts so that he could get this game of theirs to end soon. He wasn't as naïve as everyone thought him to be. He knew about all the girls that pined for his attention, but there was only one girl who he was ready to date, because he loved her; he knew he did. And that girl was right in front of him, playing a match against him, trying to lengthen it as though to prevent something.

He wanted a gift from her, and the best gift from her would be if she would tell him she loved him. He looked at her and seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he knew that the gift she wanted to give him was something non-material, after all he couldn't see any gift boxes kept anywhere nearby and he knew every damn crevice of this court.

Finishing the game with a final twist serve, making sure that the ball wouldn't hit Kagome in any way, he panted for breath. By this time, Kagome had snapped out of her thoughts.

Stepping forward, they shook hands and finally Ryoma asked Kagome, "Now, where is my gift?"

Kagome looked down shyly and whispered, "Right here"

He looked at her as a soft pink blush covered her cheeks; that, in itself, made him realize what his gift was, and he was more than happy to accept it.

Walking around the net, he walked over to stand beside Kagome. He took her racket from her hand and dropped both their rackets on the ground

He took her into his arms and whispered softly in her ear, "I accept"

With those final words, he connected their lips in a gentle kiss, silently replying to her shy yet guarded confession.

He understood that her gift was her shy "right here" meaning "I love you" and she understood that his reply was "I love you too" in the form of the soft kiss he gave her.

This really was the best birthday he had ever had, and if in the future, he would be given a chance to go back in time, he wouldn't change even a second of it.. Now the only problem they would have to face would be their fanclubs…. Oh Dear!!!

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this Advanced Birthday oneshot for Ryoma-kun... I know it's short but as I said this is a oneshot-drabble… **_

_**Hope you liked it… **_

_**Please read and review…**_


End file.
